Operation:Hot Flyboys
by cappuncinoqueen
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if Cat, Cassie and Nicci were in Pearl Harbor? I bet you didn't...but you do now huh? Find out, in Operation: Hot Flyboys!
1. Love In An Elevator!

Dearies…this is what happens when Nicci gets bored. She writes a PH fic…ok, it might not seem like it at first, but it will be. Seriously…it's a parody I suppose. I guess…I hope you all like it!  
  
Xoxo  
  
Nicci  
  
  
  
Nicci was in her room dancing with her puppy Phoebe to her new No Doubt CD, when she heard a knock on her door. "Pheebs…who could it be?" Nicci wondered and opened her door. Shocked, Nicci found Cat and Cassie who rushed in and sat on her bed panting. "Girls!! What are you doing here…in my room…in America…in Joshland?"  
  
Cassie held up a hand, "Nicci…we just ran from Europe to Joshland…"  
  
"YOU RAN?" Nicci screamed and ran out and got the some water, "Girls…have some water…that's quite a run. How did you do it?"  
  
"Its fiction silly! We can do whatever we want." Cat replied gulping her water and muttering about how much she loved water, "Say…got any Nutella?"  
  
"I told you, my brother ate it all." Nicci said sitting on her floor, "If this is fiction and you coulda done what ever you wanted, why didn't you fly?"  
  
"Good point…" Cassie sighed lying down, "It just sounds better that we ran."  
  
"It does." Nicci replied thoughtfully, "So, what's goin on?"  
  
"Oh yes. What we came for…" Cat jumped up, "We have GREAT news…"  
  
"I love GREAT news…" Nicci said jumping up.  
  
"You'll love this great news." Cassie jumped up.  
  
"And it is?" Nicci wondered about the news.  
  
"We're going to Pearl Harbor!" Cat squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"Hawaii?" Nicci squealed, "I was born there!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to the war." Cassie replied solemnly.  
  
"Wait, you're not even American, how can they order you to go? Wait, I let you in my room…and you volunteer us for the most dangerous place we could go?" Nicci replied just as solemnly, and she just had to add something else, "Wait…"  
  
"Wait…Nicci, stop acting like Evelyn!" Cat cried.  
  
"Well, I made some revisions, and we aren't technically going to the war…we're going to Pearl Harbor the movie." Cat said with a huge grin.  
  
"I am so confused right now…." Nicci sat down because she was so confused.  
  
"Alright, we're going back in time, but not technically, because there was really no Danny or Rafe, or Evelyn back then, but if we go back in movie time and pretend its real, we can invade Pearl Harbor…" Cassie explained, "Make sense?"  
  
"So this isn't a Josh fic?" Nicci asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want to get my uploading privileges taken away." Nicci said relived.  
  
"Me either…" Cat admitted, "So, we're going to Pearl Harbor…yay!"  
  
"YAY!" Cassie and Nicci squealed.  
  
"Wait…how are we getting there?" Nicci asked.  
  
"Oh yes…we'll be there next chapter." Cassie explained, "Are you all ready?"  
  
"I am!" Cat squealed.  
  
"Me too!" Nicci cried. 


	2. Sky Rockets in Flight, Afternoon Delight

Wow, this is the weirdest thing I have ever written, but thanks to those who reviewed. I understand this is stupid, but it makes me laugh. YAY 4 No Doubt!!  
  
  
  
Nicci  
  
  
  
Almost magically, our heroes were transferred to Hawaii. They found themselves on the beach, and very confused.  
  
"Wow, you were right, here we are…" Cat sat up and brushed sand off her dress, "Wait..DRESS?"  
  
Nicci took a lot at her two traveling companions, "You two are wearing dresses, and you look oddly forties."  
  
"You do too." Cassie pointed out.  
  
"Infact Nicci, you look like Grace Kelly!" Cat said.  
  
"Do I?" Nicci tried to look shocked.  
  
"You claimed her didn't you?" Cassie cried.  
  
"I did" Nicci admitted, "Anyways…what do you want to see first? The parachute hangar?"  
  
"Might I remind you that we're Navy nurses, not tourists…" Cassie pointed out.  
  
"WHAT?" Nicci and Cat screamed at the same time.  
  
"Well, we needed something. We just cant live in a parachute hangar." Cassie explained calmly.  
  
"Yes we can!" Nicci moped, but soon she saw a pretty Basset Hound run across the sand, "PHEEBS!"  
  
"Nicci, tell me you didn't bring your dog…" Cat sighed, "But she's so cute!" She leaned down to pet the dog.  
  
"Anyways…" Cassie cleared her throat, "We're nurses, and all that stuff, and we can not refer Danny as Josh, Rafe as Ben, or Gooz as Michael or Anthony as Greg or Evelyn as Kate, or Sandra as Alias."  
  
"Gotcha." Nicci, Cat nodded in agreement and Pheeb barked to show she understood.  
  
"Alright." Cassie led the way toward the hospital.  
  
"Look! New recruits, to torture!" A nurse called out as Nicci, Cassie, Cat and Pheeb walked up to the hospital. (I'm so not good with names…so, lets not kill me.)  
  
"Torture?" Nicci squeaked, "Cassie, I know I'm writing this but what have you gotten us into?"  
  
"I'm not good with blood…" Cat whispered.  
  
"Just relax girls…" Cassie reassured them, "Hi, I'm Cassie…"  
  
"Do you have a last name Cassie?" Maratha spoke up.  
  
"Umm…Cassie, Schlamalamadingdong?" Cassie said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"And the rest of you?" Sandra said, "Why is there a dog?" She looked down at Pheeb who was jumping up on her clean white uniform.  
  
"Oh, this is my dog, Phoebe, my, Seeing Eye dog…" Nicci replied.  
  
"Your blind?" Evelyn appeared from behind a curtain.  
  
"No, I might go blind one day, and you always want to be prepared, don't you?" Nicci kicked herself for such a stupid answer.  
  
"Sure…" Evelyn sat on the bed, "What about the rest of you…like you dog girl."  
  
"I'm Nicci, Nicci Schlamalamadingdong…" Nicci had diarrhea of the mouth.  
  
"So, you're related to Cassie?" Sandra said eyeing the girls.  
  
"Sure." Cassie said.  
  
"And you?" Martha pointed at Cat.  
  
"Who me?" Cat said, pointing at herself.  
  
"Yeah, you don't sound to American…" Martha walked over and sized Cat up.  
  
"Ohh…well, I'm in a British start up thingy for American Nurses…" Cat looked over at Nicci and Cassie, and mouthed, "Did that make sense?"  
  
Cassie and Nicci nodded no, and Phoebe took a nap at their feet.  
  
"Oh, I see…" Evelyn looked at the three strangely, "So, I bet your last name is Schlamalamadingdong?"  
  
"Sure is." Cat answered cheerfully, "We're all 7th cousins 4 times removed."  
  
"Oh, so we know your British, and Cassie, I detected and accent on you too…" Evelyn walked over to Cassie.  
  
"Umm…I'm from Missouri, but I'm Swedish." Cassie explained.  
  
"And you Nicci Schlamalamadingdong?" Sandra asked.  
  
"I'm from Utah." Nicci said the first state that came to her mind.  
  
"Ok then…" All 3 of the other nurses looked at them like they had 58908 heads, "Well, follow us, we'll show you around."  
  
"You mean you'll show us the hot fly boys?" Nicci squealed, but was elbowed by Cassie.  
  
Up next…HOT FLY BOYS~ 


	3. I Have A Hermit Crab Named After ME!!

Hi!! Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. If I don't update, for like a month, that's because I'm in NJ.but I'll get loads of ideas and write a lot when I get home. ( I'm glad you all like it!! Guess what?? That's a lie, cos I'm home and ff.net is good again, I think.so disregard! Yay!!!!  
  
Xoxo Nicci  
  
After Cassie, Cat and Nicci had gotten into their oddly cute white nurse outfits and gotten Pheebs a cute doggy nurses hat, that Nicci was surprised to find that Pheebs kept on her head. "One time, my mom bought this cute kerchief for her, and she couldn't keep the thing around her neck, but she's all about this hat."  
  
"Nicci, this is fiction.Pheebs is a good dog!" Cat explained.  
  
"No shes not." Nicci laughed, "She's rolling in someone's clean laundry."  
  
"OH NO!! I JUST WASHED THOSE!" Evelyn cried running over and than shooed Pheebs away.  
  
Pheebs jumped on Cassie's lap, "I'm sure she didn't mean it Ev."  
  
"Ev?" Nicci whispered to Cat.  
  
"Sure, we need to get into the PH swing of things." Cat yet again explained.  
  
"So, are you girls ready to experience Hawaii?" Martha asked, "First things first, this is Betty, she's 17 like you and British girl."  
  
"Cat, actually." Cat replied.  
  
"Betty!" Nicci and Cassie exclaimed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Betty." What Betty didn't understand was she was destined to become their best friend.  
  
"We're Cat, Cassie and Nicci, S." Nicci didn't want to say the last name, because quite frankly, she didn't know how to spell it, "And this is Phoebe Buffet S."  
  
Betty leaned down to pet Pheebs, "Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Let me give you the grand tour, there are a lot of sailors and Marines and base personnel, but you 3 and your dog, seem to have a fondness for hot fly boys.whatever that means, they don't have a fever or anything." Martha said leading them outside, and directed their attention towards Evelyn who had gotten over her messed up laundry and was now sitting on a rock trying to draw the last rays of heat from the suns long day.  
  
"What's she doing?" Cassie asked. "She's drawing the last rays on heat from the suns long day and sending it from her heart to Rafe's." Betty explained.  
  
"I guess ole Rafe hasn't kicked the bucket yet." Cat nudged Cassie.  
  
"But you know the shit'll hit the fan when Rafe shows up and Ev's with child." Cassie nudged Cat.  
  
"Not Rafe's." Nicci laughed tying Pheebs up to a tree, she was really tired from time traveling and wanted to sleep.  
  
"Anyways." Martha shot Betty a who the heck are these weirdoes' glance and continued, "We can take you to the airfield, if you want."  
  
"And we can inspect your parachute hangar?" Nicci asked.  
  
"If you want." Betty replied slowly.  
  
"Alright then."Nicci smiled.  
  
"And we can pinch their butts?" Cat asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Umm." Martha didn't know how to answer that.  
  
"And Nicci can stalk Gooz?" Cassie needed to get her question in.  
  
"You know Gooz?" Martha and Betty asked in unison.  
  
"Please.do we know Gooz? The Gooz Cruise fin?" Nicci asked shocked.  
  
"Umm.ok." Martha and Betty had no clue what to do with those 3, "So yeah, it's this way."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the airfield was in sight, and Nicci, Cassie and Cat couldn't contain their excitement.  
  
I know I said the hot boys were next, but they're definitely next now. I hope you liked it. It made me laugh. Xoxo Nicci 


	4. Someone That Speaks Gooz!

I hope you guys like this!!! ~xoxo Nicci  
  
The last we saw our heroes (Me a hero? Yeah right!) Pheebs the pup, was resting comfortably in the sun, after rolling in Evelyn's clean laundry. Cassie, Cat and Nicci were in sight of the airfield, aka Hot Fly Boys home base.  
  
All three of them hopped out of the car before Sandra had some to a complete and full stop and ran as fast as they could (theres your exercise Cat!) until they swore they saw someone they knew. (not really.but you know)  
  
"Wait!" Cat held out both her arms horizontal to her body making Cassie and Nicci crash right into them and falling on their butts.  
  
"What the heck is that for?" Nicci stood up rubbing her sore butt, "My butts dirty!! I can't seduce Gooz like this!"  
  
Cassie looked over at Nicci, "Is Gooz seducible?" (aww snap.stealing lines from A Walk To Remember!)  
  
Cat cleared her throat, "As I was about to say, is that Meme?"  
  
"Meme?" Nicci adjusted her glasses and looked a bit harder, "Oh wow! I've never met her before, but I think that is her."  
  
"I don't believe I've met her." Cassie said. (I dunno..Meme, do you know Cassie?)  
  
"Well, lets go then." Nicci said, and the three began to run towards Meme, who was trying to figure out how to attach herself to the wing of the plane.  
  
"Meme mate, is that you?" Cat asked.  
  
"Maybe." Meme eyed the 3 strangely, thinking she knew 2 of them without ever meeting them.  
  
"Its us, Cat and Nicci!" Nicci jumped up and down, a thing she did when she was excited, like when her dad brought home Kripsy Kreme donuts, "And our friend from Sweden Cassie."  
  
"Ohhh!!!" Meme smiled.  
  
"Why are you trying to attach yourself to the wing of the plane?" Cat asked.  
  
"This is Anthony's plane, and I told Nicci I would attach myself to the wing of it." She explained.  
  
"Anthony?" Cassie asked.  
  
"You know, the one that likes Alias, but Alias doesn't like him?" Nicci explained.  
  
"Is Sandra here? I would like to show her a thing or two!" Meme got angry but Cat calmed her down.  
  
"Shhh.its ok." Cat said.  
  
"Anyways.c'mon lets go find the Hot Fly Boys!!!" Cassie squealed and three of the skipped into the hangar singing, "A fly boys we will find, a fly boys we will find, and I will make the mine!"  
  
The found them shooting something off of a plane and heard the heavenly Danny voice say, "PIGEON TOED!!!!"  
  
"Them is some Navy issue uniforms we got there." Gooz commented as the 4 of them walked up.  
  
Danny looked back and saw them, "Who in the blue blazes are they?"  
  
"They look like nurses, except for the one in the fatigues, I think I saw her outside my barracks window." Anthony replied.  
  
Cat being the outspoken one that she is, introduced them, "Hiya boys, I'm Cat, and these are my friends Nicci, Meme and Cassie. We just wanted to test your parachute hangar and make sure its ummm. "  
  
"Shabangable!" Nicci interjected running over to Gooz, "Hi I'm Nicci and I am your biggest fan!!"  
  
"Ummm." Gooz looked to Billy for help.  
  
Cassie and Meme just looked on as Cat and Nicci made idiots out of themselves.  
  
"So you're a nurse?" Gooz asked Nicci.  
  
"I'm working on it, there's a lot of veins and stuff." Nicci answered, "Are you a pilot?"  
  
"I'm working on it, there's a lot of switches and stuff." Gooz smiled, "Pride of the Pacific."  
  
Nicci cracked a smile, and even though she doesn't have laughter lines, "Schlamlamdingdong's of America, Sweden and England."  
  
"Finally," Billy said, "Someone that speaks Gooz."  
  
Danny smiled with the laughter lines and said, "Terrors of the skies."  
  
Gooz yawned, "Ladies cloud the mind. I can't work anymore."  
  
"Wait!" Cat grabbed Danny's hand, "I think its in your best interest we test out you're parachute hangar.."  
  
"Umm.Maybe tomorrow." Danny laughed and walked away with the rest of the pilots.  
  
"WAIT!" Cat screamed.  
  
Finally Cassie spoke up, "WE HAVENT SEEN PEARL HARBOR AT SUNSET, EVER!! ITS OUR FIRST DAY HERE!!"  
  
"YEAH, YOU CAN SHOW US FROM UP IN THE AIR!" Nicci pleaded.  
  
Meme just rolled her eyes, "What kind of weirdoes did I get stuck with? 


	5. C'mon & HULA With Me, HULA With Me!

Wow..I love writing this story.its so silly, I love it!!! Thanks for all the feedback of course! I love ya all!! ~xoxo Nicci  
  
So after the flyboys ran out scared of the four groovy chicks, they stood looking at an empty parachute hangar, of course there was a plane and tools and of course in the corner a fab parachute hangar, but without the flyboys it was empty, dark and desolate and considering they were in Hawaii, and it was warm in Hawaii, the hangar was cold, without the hot boys who kept it hot and steamy in there. Yowza!  
  
"By that response, I don't think we impressed them much." Meme observed, "I was better off stalking Anthony, rather than making my presence known."  
  
"Nicci had to go and cloud Gooz's mind!" Cassie pointed out.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little star struck. You know, maybe we should get everyone's autograph for when we get back home, we can have them." Nicci said.  
  
"How is that possible?" Cat asked.  
  
"Well, we can put a piece of paper in front of Joshers and tell him to sign Josh Hartnett instead of Danny Walker, or we can make him do both, and viola! A signature." Nicci explained as if it made perfect sense.  
  
"Hey! Be careful typing Joshers, we could have our uploading privileges taken away, well at least yours." Cat whispered, thinking the ff.net people would hear them.  
  
"And Nicci, that's ridiculous. Danny isn't Josh, he's Danny." Meme pointed out.  
  
"But Josh played Danny, so Danny is Josh." Nicci replied.  
  
"But, who cares if Danny is Josh or Josh is Danny-" Cassie cried, being the voice of reason.  
  
"WAIT!" Meme cried, "If Danny is Josh, and Josh is Danny then Rafe is Ben and Ben is Rafe, so I can steal Ben's shoes without paying 200 dollars for a pair of smelly Hush Puppies!" Meme cried.  
  
"Exactly!" Nicci was glad someone got her idea.  
  
"Umm, right." Cat looked at Cassie, not understanding the silly Americans. (Ha Ha Cat!) "This doesn't help us get on their good side, asking them to sign papers with different names. How would be do it anyway?"  
  
"Of course, like how we made Josh and Orlando sing karaoke in Operation: Hot Bitches, we get them VERY intoxicated!" Nicci explained.  
  
"Of course!" Cat finally got the knowledge and Cassie just nodded in agreement giving up on her younger counterparts.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying, we need to devise a plan to get them to notice us." Cassie tried to get down to business.  
  
"Umm." The other 3 wondered, but the didn't have to wonder long, because someone they knew but didn't really know strolled up in a grass skirt.  
  
"DEE!!!" Cat and Nicci cried.  
  
"Hey! Its about time Nicci wrote me into this story!" Dee smiled, "I have a plan for you."  
  
"A plan is what we need." Cassie seemed to be getting exasperated.  
  
"What's the plan? Is it like, an evil plan?" Meme chimed in.  
  
"You can evilly HULA your way into their hearts, and HULA Evelyn out of here. But you have to pay me with a hot surfer, not a fake one, a real one." Dee explained handing the 4 of them a grass skirt.  
  
**What's gonna happen when they learn to Hula??? You'll have to wait two chapters, cos the next one is from Phoebe the dogs point of you. Phoebe has a secret crush!! You'll never guess who. Well, maybe you will if I've told you. 


	6. Clouds In My Coffee!!!

Wow, the Pheebs chapter sucked, silly pup. So heres this one. I hope its better. I hope Angel doesn't mind I put her on here. If she doesn't like it, I can put her stateside in two hours. Oh, I'm a cornball. ~xoxo Nicci  
  
"Star light! Star Bright!!! First star I see tonight!!!" Nicci sang an off key version of that Madonna song and tried to show Dee her limited knowledge of hula dancing.  
  
Dee wasn't impressed, "Close. Cat?"  
  
"Wait, Britney Spears stole MY moves. So, does that mean that Britney can't hula either?" Nicci wondered aloud.  
  
"Nicci, its 1941, Madonna and Britney don't exist!" Dee reminded them, "Cat?"  
  
"So you mean to say if I learn to Hula dance, Danny will like me?" Cat asked.  
  
"Its not guaranteed or anything." Dee explained, "But its fun!"  
  
"I can belly dance!" Cat offered out of nowhere.  
  
"Sure." Dee rolled her eyes in frustration, "Meme?"  
  
Meme just started laughing, "Yeah right." But the she got really serious, "If it'll get me Anthony, I'll learn."  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
"I cant believe we're about to do this." Cassie stood up and stood next to all the girls who were eager to learn how to woo the flyboys in.  
  
In the middle of Dee's lesson, Nicci felt the need to turn around and see someone she knew, but didn't know, because she really didn't know them, "Angel?"  
  
"You really didn't think you were gonna get rid of skanky Evelyn without me?" Angel said knowingly, "What the heck are you guys doing?"  
  
"Our first attempt to get the fly boys didn't work, as you might've read. Nicci clouded Gooz's mind and Danny looked frightened and then Anthony realized Meme was his stalker, but now were learning to hula dance from Dee." Cassie explained.  
  
"But what are you guys going to do when Rafe "dies" and Evelyn skanks her way into Danny's parachute hangar, for lack of a better word." Angel made the quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"Oh!" Nicci spoke up, being that she's writing, "Dee's not only a hula dancing extraordinaire, but a wizard!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Meme threw her hands up in frustration, "When do I get Anthony?"  
  
"A wizard?" Cat asked, "What can you do?"  
  
"I can make Pheebs hula dance." Dee looked over at Pheebs, who was sleeping and when she pointed her finger, Pheebs stood up and started Hulaing, but then fell over which made everyone laugh.  
  
"Finally, that dog made people laugh!" Nicci muttered, the cheered up, "Tell 'em what else you can do."  
  
"When Evelyn hits on Danny, she'll just start doing the running man. Over and over again, non stop till she thinks about someone else, or passes out." Dee explained.  
  
"Who's stupid idea was that?" Nicci spoke up.  
  
Dee looked over at Nicci, "Yours."  
  
"Ohh!" Nicci remembered.  
  
"What if Danny hits on Evelyn?" Cassie spoke up.  
  
"What if she hits on Anthony?" Meme asked, "What is Alias starts to like Anthony? Then I learned to hula for nothing!!! Put me in a Mighty Ducks story.NOW!"  
  
"Calm down Meme. Its gonna be alright." Cat consoled her.  
  
"Is it guaranteed that Evelyn will hit on Danny?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why?" Dee said petting Pheebs.  
  
"Because I wanna see that skank do the running man." Angel laughed.  
  
"So what do we do now? Doesn't Billy Idol kinda look like Shane West?" Cassie spoke up. (if you read this, all Cassie does is speak up. Sorry Cass, you'll do some replying and laughing and yelling soon ( And for the Billy Idol comment, he's on my TV now, and I just noticed.)  
  
"Yeah!" Nicci said, because she's prolly the only one who thinks so.  
  
"I'm hungry." Dee said to break Nicci out of singing that song, Dancin' With Myself.  
  
So, our five heroes and their dog, when to find something to eat and Cat explained the number of Hawaiian Islands and they made a plan to get the Flyboys attention. 


	7. Mmm...Luis's Hat

I don't own Danny, I don't own Jasper and I don't own the Mighty Ducks, and I don't own Cat, and I don't own Meme, and I don't own Dee and I don't own Cassie and I don't own Angel and I don't own Cory, BUT I do own Pheebs and I do own myself, and I don't own Motorhead or BTO and I don't own Ben Affleck and I don't own Josh Hartnett (Oh freakin buddy, if I did.) and I don't own Vincent LaRusso and I don't own Pacey. Thank you. I hope you like it.  
  
"You know." Nicci said randomly thoughtfully sipping her drink with an umbrella in it, "If we didn't get the Fly Boys, I would totally settle for a Mighty Ducks dude."  
  
"Well, I don't know what I'm doing here." Meme said, "I'd rather be in one, first of all Ben is dating J Lo and I'm not sure about Josh. I mean he's cute, but Vincent LaRusso?."  
  
"Shh!!!" Cat shhhhh-ed them, "Don't say Ben, Josh or Vincent, I'm not sure who he is, but I'm sure he's an actor. Those are actor names, and actor stories aren't allowed."  
  
"Yeah." Dee said, "So, we need to get our Hula down."  
  
"Wait!" Angel cried, "I thought we were getting Evelyn that skank to do the running man when she hit on Danny."  
  
"Well, yeah, but." Cassie said, "The Mighty Ducks, what are you people talking about?"  
  
Nicci sighed dreamily, "Luis's hat."  
  
"I got her into it." Meme smiled proudly.  
  
"They're almost getting me into, cos I get to Charlie's girlfriend." Cat smiled, "Mmmmm, Pacey."  
  
"Right." Cassie looked over at the two who weren't going on about the Mighty Ducks, and produced a bag out of nowhere, "Cat! I nearly forgot, I brought a green hat, when we ran to Nicci's house in chapter one, I stopped at that Pamida, and got a green Jasper hat."  
  
Cat stopped in mid-conversation with Meme and Nicci over Charlie's girlfriend in the movie and looked over at Cassie with the green hat and kinda sorta not really ran towards it. "We NEED to find Josh, erm, Danny and get him to where this."  
  
Cory, Nicci's brother walked over with a cheap dollar store microphone, and began to sing, "THE ACE OF SPADES, THE ONLY CARD I NEED IS THE ACE OF SPADES. BTO FOREVER."  
  
"Cory." Nicci was embarrassed for her little brother who appeared out of no where, "Motorhead sings that, not Bachman Turner Overdrive."  
  
"Kenny Wu, he rocks." Cory took a bow and walked out of sight.  
  
"Anyways." Cat stared at the weird little redheaded kid, who was walking away, "Do you think Danny would let us call him Jasper?"  
  
"I guess." Nicci replied, petting her dog, "Right Pheebs?"  
  
"Nicci, dogs don't talk." Dee reminded her.  
  
"But we're gonna make her Hula?" Nicci said, "Wait, do you think we could import Luis and I could Hula with him?"  
  
"Do you think we could find Josh, erm, Danny, erm Jasper, I mean Danny and get him to where this green hat?" Cat squealed, dancing in a circle.  
  
Next-Finding Jasper, erm, Danny and making him where a green hat and calling him Jasper. 


	8. Danny, You're A Great Flyer!

Okay, this chapter makes no sense. I'm really sorry, but I hope you laugh and I hope it's not as bad the Pheebs chapter. Remember, reviews are fun! ~Nicci  
  
"Cat, Banks is not a minger, okay?" Meme said, while all our heroes walked down the road to find Danny, so he could wear the Jasper hat, and we could do a dance and call him Jasper.  
  
"I know who's not a minger!" Cat replied cheerfully, skipping and throwing the hat up in the air, "Danny!!"  
  
"Good, she didn't say Josh, that isn't allowed." Nicci whispered to Angel and Dee and Cassie.  
  
"Nicci, she always tells you to shut up about Josh and all those Mighty Geese boys." Cassie, as usual pointed out.  
  
"You know, if we're all nurses, why don't we ever work?" Dee piped up, "And why haven't we made Evelyn do the running man?"  
  
"We don't work, cos I hate blood." Nicci explained, "Oooh! A Buick!"  
  
"We all know who drives a Buick!" Angel cried.  
  
"DANNY!" All our heroes cried at the same time.  
  
"Why don't we drive? I mean, I'm really sick of walking." Meme said.  
  
"I agree, we need a phat ride." Cat agreed with Meme for once.  
  
"Did I hear you ladies say you need a ride?" All the heads turned, and Pheeb's floppy Basset Hound ears perked when they heard a deep voice with a fake sounding southern accent.  
  
"Huh?" Meme was the only one who could form words at the moment.  
  
"Well, y'all are nurses right?" Danny replied, "Well, I'm headed in that direction, so I figured I could give y'all a lift."  
  
"FRONT SEAT!" Cassie squealed and jumped in beside Danny. (You know, its about time Cassie got to do something fun besides speak up and all that)  
  
Eventually, all our heroes crammed in the car, and they were on their way, our heroes and Danny.  
  
"I have a dog." Nicci said randomly playing with Phoebe's ears.  
  
"I have a hat!" Cat grinned wickedly, while she kept trying to get the hat on Danny's head, but every time she was about to get it on his noggin, he turned his head to point out some landmark, "That's the something of Pearls, or something." (I haven't seen the movie is soo long forgive me!)  
  
"I'm a wizard, or a witch, cos I'm a girl." Dee added her random comment.  
  
"I used to like Anthony." Meme nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to see that skank do the running man!" Angel smiled. "Hey ladies, do you mind if I drop y'all off right here? There's a fight on the Arizona, and I have to meet Gooz." Danny smiled.  
  
"Gooz!" Nicci replied dreamily, "Can I come?"  
  
"Ummm." Danny seemed to be deep in thought, "A ship really isn't a place for a young lady such as yourself."  
  
"You don't understand, my dad was in the Navy, and I went on this tiger cruise, and I slept on a ship, no biggie. I wanna see Cuba anyway." Nicci smiled gleefully.  
  
Angel and (yay! Josh Jackson is on Conan as I write this!) Meme nudged her in the ribs at the same time, "Shut up!"  
  
"Why?" Nicci asked then turned to Cassie the sensible one.  
  
Cassie leaned over the seat, "He's gonna think Rafe is dead. You know, he's gonna hear about it? So we need to stall him, so he doesn't go to Evelyn."  
  
"Danny, you're a great flyer." Nicci smiled.  
  
"But first, put this hat on and say Jasper!" Cat said handing Danny the hat and pulling a camera out of nowhere.  
  
"Right." Danny looked at the girls, with a mixed look of terror and pure wonder, "I'm gonna go, the hospital is that way." Danny pointed in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"Can we meet you for a coke later?" Angel spoke up, becoming the second sensible one.  
  
"Uh, I suppose." Danny answered slowly.  
  
"Yeah, Rafe is fine!" Nicci and Cat said together. "Seriously."  
  
"I'll meet you gals in an hour?" Danny said slowly.  
  
"Okay, great!" Meme said, pulling Cat and Nicci away from the Buick and motioning for all the other girls to follow her. 


	9. Rafe McCawley, Sleeps With The Fishes

Here's another chapter! I hope its fun! :)  
  
Our heroes, (okay, I say heroes cos I don't wanna write everyone's name out and heroes sounds a lot cooler!) all sat in that café thing, waiting for Danny and praying he didn't get the news and run off to Evelyn and tell her, her boyfriend was dead, and then three months later, parachute hangar fun.   
  
"You know, we should've went to the fight with him." Nicci said randomly feeding Phoebe a french-fry and sipping on her coke.   
  
"You think?" Cat replied putting her 'Jasper' hat on in different styles, like sideways, and backwards.   
  
"Yeah, I coulda saw Gooz." Nicci smiled, "Gooz, clouds the mind."  
  
"I think anything would cloud your mind Nic." Meme laughed.   
  
"You know, we could hook Evelyn up with Dorie Miller." Angel said randomly.   
  
"Dorie Miller's a real person." Cassie pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, but couldn't we hook Kate Beckinsale with Cuba Gooding Junior?" Dee spoke up, diverting her attention from the real hot surfer dudes that walked past the window.   
  
"Yeah, but aren't they both married?" Nicci said, always knowing pointless celebrity stuff.   
  
"Yeah, do you notice we say, 'yeah' a lot?" Cat asked, flicking an invisible piece of lint off the hat.   
  
"Yeah." All our heroes replied in unison, and went back to random conversations, until the bell on the café door jingled and they all looked up to see a rather downtrodden Danny walk in.   
  
"Danny!!" Meme jumped out of her chair, "Where's Anthony?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Danny replied sullenly, and stood at the head of the table, "Ladies, I just stopped by to tell y'all that I can't have a coke with y'all."  
  
"Why is that Danny?" Cassie said smiling, but then she turned that smile, upside down, (does that make ANY sense?) "Danny, what's wrong?"  
  
"No, no let me guess!" Nicci took the seat next to Danny and got her 'mafia' face on cos she had been watching WAY to much Godfather, cos vh1 had been showing it 98567867 times in the past 4 days. "Rafe McCawley sleeps with the fishes."  
  
"Danny, you're gonna have to excuse Nicci, she think she's Al Pacino." Angel reassured Danny who looked a mix of pissed and confused.   
  
"Yeah, well I need to go tell Evelyn this bad news…" Danny lamented, he looked so sad and it tore the girls up. He needed to know Rafe wasn't dead, he was get his party on a French fishing boat, living it up in occupied France.   
  
"No." Dee caught his arm, "Don't tell Evelyn."  
"Why?" Danny sat back down.   
  
"Well for one, she's a skanky ho." Angel interjected.   
  
Cat kept her giggles inside then got serious for Danny, "We know this will screw up the whole course of this film, but Danny you gotta know, Rafe is alive."  
  
"What in the sam hell is you girls talkin about?" Danny seemed to be getting pissed, and quite rightly so, these chicks were telling him his best friend and loyal buddy Rafe was alive, when he thought he was dead. "He was shot down, in the sky."  
  
"Umm, well, he was Danny." Dee said sympathetically.   
  
"But, he's fine, trust us. Don't worry Evelyn." Cassie smiled.   
  
"I'm not to sure about this." Danny started to leave but was stopped by Nicci.   
  
"Listen, Daniel Walker, I'm going to make you an offer you cant refuse." Nicci slipped back in to 'Godfather' mode.  
  
"Here we go again…" Cat giggled laughing at Nicci's mafia ness.   
  
"What is your damage little girl?" Danny didn't seem to take a liking to Nicci.   
  
"Don't you want to know the 'offer'?" Angel laughed, obviously entertained by Nicci. (I mean, who isn't? I'm a pretty funny gal!)  
  
"Umm, actually…" Nicci blushed, "I don't really have an offer, I can't tell Jo-, I mean, Danny that I'm gonna splatter his brains all around the restaurant! I mean, when he goes to China and the Japanese kill him, that's punishment enough."  
  
"WHAT?" Danny jumped out of his seat, and Meme jumped up and stopped him, again. "Don't listen to her, she's odd."   
  
"Yeah, but listen to us, Rafe is fine." Cat explained, then turned to Cassie and whispered, "You know, maybe we shouldn't' have told him about Rafe, and him dying."   
  
"You know, this story has gone to hell anyways, tell him whatever." Cassie threw her hands up in the air.   
  
So, to make a long story short, our heroes got Danny drunk and took turns sitting on his lap and had him call himself Josh Hartnett.   
  
~Next chapter-The Skank Does The Running Man! 


	10. I'm Cookie Man & This Is My Sidekick Spr...

Okay, here's another chapter! I'm living on the edge…Justin Timberlake makes a cameo!! And he's not allowed in stories!! Hee hee! I'm a rebel! So as usual, I only own the dog and myself! I hope you all like this! :)  
  
  
Three months had passed since Rafe had 'died'. Our heroes spent tons of time with the Fly Boys. Cat and Nicci had fun teaching them all to speak ghetto, Meme had fun teaching Anthony how to play hockey, and slowly but surely Anthony was getting used to being called, Banksie. Cassie was having a grand ole time laughing at everything that was happening, and was of course speaking up with her motherly and Swedish advice. Angel was getting angry that Evelyn hadn't been hitting on Danny, but she knew it was coming, because three months had passed and Rafe would be popping in any day now. And Dee was being a good Canadian surfing and being a good wizard. And Pheebs had eaten one too many Lucky Charms and threw up all over Evelyn's clean laundry after she rolled around in it.  
  
  
  
"Danny?" Evelyn walked up to the plane Danny was working on. It had been three months since Evelyn had seen Danny. Evelyn also thought Rafe was dead and didn't get why Danny was constantly hanging out with these 'nurses' every spare minute he had.   
  
"Yo baby, what's up wit you yo?" Danny poked his head up from the cockpit with his Jasper hat turned to the side.   
  
"Excuse me Danny?" Evelyn pushed a fluffy curl behind her ear. She had obviously come to seduce Danny, in her red dress and way to red lipstick. (Is it just me, or does Evelyn's hair look kinda way to fluffy when she comes to 'get' Danny? It's prolly just me, but I'm writing the story, so we don't really have a choice now do we?)  
  
"What's crackin baby?" Danny smirked. Our heroes had obviously taught him to speak a lil ghetto.   
  
"Ummm…." Evelyn was still a little confused, but since she hadn't made any 'advances' at Danny, she wasn't doing the running man, yet.   
  
Anthony slid out from under the plane, "Danny wants to know how's it goin?" Since Anthony was Meme's special guy, he wasn't down with the ghetto fun.   
  
"Oh, I'm very fine thank you Danny. I'm just going out with the girls." Evelyn smiled.   
  
"Shoot! Why you here then? Dang, go out wit you girls!" Danny said like a true ghetto professional.   
  
"Yo Danny, who dis broad?" Justin Timberlake turned away from the toolbox and handed Danny a wrench and looked over at the thing they shot the bullets at, "Gooz my brotha, peep dis, dat looks MAD pigeon toed!"   
  
"Nicci." Meme leaned over, "What the hell is Justin Timberlake doing here?"   
  
"Umm, he's cuter than Gooz, and he's a real white boy under the impression he's black." Nicci replied casually flipping through a Seventeen magazine from the 1940's.   
  
"And, you can't forget that he's fly." Cat said staring at Danny, "Not as fly as Danny, but fly."  
  
"Ooh, buddy, some fun skank fun's about to go down!!" Angel sat down next to everyone with a bowl of popcorn; she's been waiting for this.   
"Word!" Justin plopped next to Nicci, taking some popcorn from Angel's bowl.   
  
"Seriously, why is he here?" Meme rolled her eyes, but took some popcorn from Justin when he offered it.   
  
"I'm willing to bet Nicci's listening to NSYNC as she writes this." Cat nodded knowingly.   
  
"I'm willing to say you're right Cat." Nicci laughed, "And Alyssa Milano can't get that close to him. So he's here with us."  
  
"In 1941?" Meme cried.   
  
Just then Dee came over and hushed everyone, even Justin who was demonstrating his beat box techniques for Nicci, "Shhh…it's Running Man time!!"  
  
"Yo, does she need a beat? I rock da funky beats!" Justin brought his hands up to his mouth to start beat boxing, when Nicci stopped him.   
  
"Seriously, just look fly."  
  
"You know Danny, three months is a looong time and I haven't seen you for a while." Evelyn tried to strike a seductive pose, but kinda tripped but caught herself and started bobbing her head.   
  
"Are you aight Ev?" Danny scratched his head.   
  
"Ummm…yeah." Evelyn started bobbing up and down, "Do you think if I came over I could give you a call sometime?"   
  
"Say wha?" Danny said confusedly, "Hey, Evelyn, why are your legs moving like that?"  
  
"I don't know!" Evelyn cried, but still continued to hit on Danny, "Actually, I was wondering if I gave you a call, if I could come over some time?" By now Evelyn was in full running man mode.   
  
"Baby Show Something, don't say nothing, I just want to, see you work it that ain't fronting, show me something. I just try to, see you work it." Justin sang from his spot in-between Cat and Nicci, who were laughing at Evelyn and dancing to Justin's song.   
  
Now imagine this if you will, all our heroes and Justin Timberlake all holding hands and swaying back and forth to the beat that Phoebe the dog is keeping on the drums. And of course, Evelyn doing the running man. Gooz and Billy at this point have ran off to find a young priest and an old priest, because they think that Evelyn needs to be exorcized. Danny looks terrified and is hiding under the plane with Anthony, because they think whatever disease Evelyn has that's making her move like that is contagious.  
  
~Next-(don't you love the sneak previews I give you?) The story actually kind of gets a plot and we hook Danny and Rafe up with two fly ladies from their past!! AND a sleepover in the parachute hangar!! (Get your minds out of the gutter! Not that kind of sleepover!) 


	11. Funky Crap Filler

"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still, I'm still Nicci from the park!" Nicci danced in the parachutes, doing her best Faith Hill; There You'll Be Impression, but singing a Jennifer Lopez song.   
  
"Are you from the Bronx?" Angel asked twirling around.  
  
"New Jersey." Nicci nodded, "Where's Justin?"  
  
"Anthony's from the Bronx!" Meme piped up.  
  
"Last time I saw him Meme locked him in a closet, but I think he busted out and him and Cat are working on their ghetto-ness." Cassie said, and then looked over at Nicci, "Ya know, I like Nick Carter. Can you write him in?"  
  
"I don't really like him." Nicci replied, "But sure." And Poof! Nick Carter appeared, holding a pizza, which Dee grabbed from him.   
  
"Thank you Nick Carter." Dee smiled, than skipped off, and then turned back around, "Nicci! What is Nick Carter doing here?"   
  
"Aww!" Cat and Justin 'gangsta walked' their way over, "You let Nick come!! How sweet!"  
  
"I had to make it up to Cassie somehow!" Nicci smiled, and looked over at Nick and Cassie, "Now you to have fun, and keep it pg-13."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Nick replied, looking very confused as to why he was here, "I brought y'all some authentic Hawaiian cuisine from the island that starts with the letter K."  
  
"Komoniwannalayya?" Angel piped up.   
  
Meme opened the box, "Nick, I don't think pineapple and ham pizza is authentic cuisine. But its okay, cos I like it."   
  
And off Nick and Cassie scampered.   
  
"Why did Nick leave so fast?" Justin asked, "Me and Cat was gonna jump him!"  
  
"Word!" Cat started to raise the roof but stopped, "No. Violence is not the answer."  
  
"CRIKEY NICCI!" Gooz cried crawling out from under a table, "That's the ever mysterious and ever ferocious Phoebe Buffet from the Minnesota outback!"  
  
Everyone looked over at Nicci and Gooz who were decked out in 'Croc Hunter' gear.   
  
"Right." Dee stated, giving the two an 'I do not know you two' look and turned towards everyone else, "I've decided this story needs a plot."  
  
"You did?" Cat looked confused, "Wait, why are you being the mature one?"  
  
"Cassie is frolicking with Nick Carter." Dee explained, "And Nicci's to busy hunting Basset Hound with Gooz."  
  
"I knew that." Cat replied with a smile.   
  
"Gooz is in 8 Mile with Eminem." Angel told everyone.   
  
"Em-a-who?" Gooz looked confused, "Oh! I think you mean the 'Gooz Cruise Fin!'"  
  
So after fifteen minutes of bickering back and forth with Gooz, about who Eminem was and why he was in Eminem's movie, Dee brought everyone to order and they all gathered in the parachute hangar, with their sleeping bags gathered in a circle.   
  
…CLIFFHANGAR?? Right?? Do our heroes get some 'alone' time with Danny in the parachute hangar? What kind of plot will the story get? Gooz is REALLY in 8 Mile with Eminem!! I know this was kind of a filler, but as usual I only own me and the dog, and you couldn't give me Nick Carter. 


	12. Grab Your Girls & You Can Grab A Couple ...

"What's your flava?" Nicci attempted, the keyword being, attempted, to lean over on to Justin's sleeping bag. "Tell me, what's your flava?"  
  
"Mmm...Craig David." Dee smiled.   
  
"Are you dribbling hot fudge sauce all on your Timberlands Justin Timberlake?" Cat giggled, "Timberlands on Timberlake."  
  
"Please don't tell me you're writing Craig David into this." Meme sighed shaking her head with disapproval.   
  
"What if Evelyn were to hit on Gooz Nicci, YOUR Gooz, what would happen?" Angel said randomly, bringing the conversation away from hot fudge sauce on Timberlake's Timberlands, back to all things Pearl Harbor, which is the way it should be, seeing as this a Pearl Harbor story.   
  
"She would not only do the running man for all of eternity, she would hear that stupid Las Ketchup song on non-stop repeat." Nicci said knowingly looking at Dee, "Can you do that?"  
  
"I, uh, guess." Dee eyed Nicci strangely, "Okay, fun plot time!"  
  
"Where's Cassie?" Cat looked around for her Swedish pal.   
  
"I heard Cassie ask Nick if the war was gonna catch up with them, and he said, he's training for moments like these, cos his car's in the sand, or something." Justin spoke up taking over Cassie's job.   
  
"What if when Rafe comes back and gets with Evelyn?" Angel asked again.   
  
"Hence, the plot." Dee smiled.   
  
"I know what's gonna happen!" Nicci bounced around excitedly, then got up and walked away, joined by Cat.   
  
"Of course she knows, she's the one sitting down and actually typing this out!" Meme groaned, "Where are you guys going?   
  
"Are we ever going to get to a plot?" Dee lamented.   
  
"Why is Nicci dragging a speaker?" Angel asked, looking over at Nicci who was pushing a huge speaker out of an ammo locker, the noticed Cat who was plugging in the MTV karaoke machine.  
  
"Do you really need huge speakers for the tiny MTV Karaoke Machine?" Dee asked, getting curious.   
  
"I don't think they had karaoke in the 1940's." Justin spoke up, "But! Can I sing y'all a hot joint off my new album 'Justified' droppin' November 5th."   
  
"Or 4th for your loyal European fans." Cat quipped.   
  
"Yeah, or the 4th." Justin nodded.   
  
"As long as it isn't the Janet one or the cheesy one, go for it." Dee encouraged Justin.  
  
"Cool." Justin replied, and started to warm up his vocal cords, and Pharrell appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"Phareezy mah sheezy!" Cat and Nicci yelled at the same time and frolicked over to Pharrell, who looked really, really confused, but still raised the roof with the girls.   
  
"Wait!" Meme cried, " Where's Danny?"  
  
"Is he still on the west siiiiidddeeee of Honolulu?" Angel replied making a west side sign. (Ha ha, props to Angel for leaving that in her review!)  
  
"No, there are some girls out here looking for Danny and Rafe." Dee got on the microphone and got everyone's attention.   
  
"Who?" Meme ran over to where they were, "Holy Crap!"  
  
Nicci and Cat stopped in mid-raise the roof, "Huh?" They said at the same time, being that sometimes the say, or okay, type the same thing at the same time.   
  
"Its Beth and Rosie!"   
  
  
  
~Ha Ha! Here comes the fun plot! Okay, so if you don't know who Beth and Rosie are, I suggest you move your mouse over to the story 'Before' or 'Shelby' or 'Tennessee' OR 'After'. Okay, so this is chapter 12, and I have a thing with 5's and 0's, so I give this thing 3 more fun filled chapters. Don't worry! There'll be plenty of drama, the baby mama kind, surfing with Gooz, and yelling at him for 8 Mile…good movie, hulaing of course! I just realized I didn't give Pheebs a part…she's sleeping on my sleeping bag, cos she's sleeping on my bed as we speak, for all the members of the Phoebe fan club out there. Okay, this is longer than this friggin chapter. But I only own me, Pheebs and Beth. Meme's got Rosie and herself. Cat, Angel and Dee and Cassie have themselves. I own the CD 'Justified', but Justin has himself, just like Pharrell. And I in no way endorse the MTV Karaoke machine, but if you wanna give me one, go for it! 


End file.
